


The Morning After

by KLLovesBands



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fem!Itachi, Fem!Sasuke, Fluff, Nudity, Overprotective Sasuke, for a split second, non massacre au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Just domestic fluff and waking up to Itachi in the morning. Sasuke is an overprotective younger sister.
Relationships: Fem!Itachi Uchiha/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Morning After

A gentle kiss is placed in the middle of your forehead, stirring you ever slightly from your peaceful slumber. Another, and then to both of your cheeks and your eyes finally flutter open. Itachi smiles tenderly at you, even half asleep she thinks you’re the most beautiful person she’s ever laid eyes on. You blink a few more times, attempting to become more alert as you slowly come to. 

You grumble, one hand coming up to rub at your eyes as the other is still loosely wrapped around her waist. “Mm, what time is it?” Your voice is still laced with sleep.

“Almost nine.” She responds, watching you stretch. 

You shake your head. You were never a morning person, she was though. Almost always up before you. Years of being a stealthy shinobi meant rarely waking you up unless meaning to though. Your arm that’s wrapped around her tightens as you attempt to pull her back to you. “Too early. Let’s go back to sleep.” You shut your eyes again.

Itachi rolls her eyes and removes herself from your grasp. “I would, but I promised Sasuke I’d train with her today remember? I woke you up so we can have breakfast together before I leave.” 

You open your eyes, she’s standing and your cheeks flush as you realize she’s still naked from last night. You watch as she goes over to grab her robe and wraps it around herself. She then ties her hair loosely in her signature ponytail. “Are you getting up or not? It’s okay if you’re still tired, love.”

Sleep sounds really good right now, but it’s hard to say no to her. You decide on a compromise with a smirk. “I’ll get up if you kiss me first.”

She shakes her head, walking back over to the bed before seating herself next to you. Holding her bangs back with one hand she leans down to kiss you gently. You reach up to cradle her cheek as her soft lips mold with your own. As you part, you can’t help but admire how gorgeous she is. She flushes slightly under your intense gaze. 

“Okay okay, I’m up now.” You smile and kiss her nose before moving to get up. You gather your scattered clothes from the floor and redress, planning to shower and put on something fresh after Itachi leaves for the day. You’re sure you have clothes around here somewhere, if not you can borrow Itachi’s.

“Coffee or tea?” She asks as you slip on your pants. You think on it for a second.

“Tea. I might take a nap after you both leave and coffee would wake me up too much.” You admit and she chuckles.

“You can come with us if you want. I.. know how you enjoy watching me train.” She’s hinting at the several times you’ve went to either watch her or train with her and ended up in less than innocent positions. You then remember Sasuke will be there.

You shake your head no, finishing getting dressed. “It’s important for you guys to spend time too, you know, sisterly bonding or whatever. Plus, I think Sasuke’s tired of seeing me all the time.” 

She can’t deny that, but she knows Sasuke’s just being jealous of someone else taking up her older sister’s time. “She’ll get used to it.” Itachi kisses the top of your head before the two of you head to the kitchen.

Sasuke’s already seated at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Honestly you don’t understand how she eats it, there’s no flavor whatsoever, but that’s her and her aversion to sweets. You notice her roll her eyes when she sees you and you take a seat at the table in front of her. Meanwhile, Itachi goes to put on the water for the tea. 

“Good morning to you too, Sasuke.” You snort, grabbing a banana from the counter.

“Are you ever not here?” She huffs, spooning cereal into her mouth. You just shrug as you peel the banana and take a bite.

“Is she coming to our training session too?” Sasuke groans, looking towards Itachi who’s busy brewing the tea.

“No, she’s staying here. It’ll just be us.” Itachi replies and Sasuke nods graciously.

You know eventually Sasuke will come to get used to your presence, someone as important in Itachi’s life would be for Sasuke as well. But for now, the most you get is overly rude comments and glares in your direction. It’s not something you overthink too much. After a few moments, Itachi comes over and sets your tea down in front of you before sitting beside you. 

Breakfast goes by pretty peacefully, idle chitchat and you genuinely appreciate the fact that you decided to get up even if it was to only spend thirty minutes with her before she leaves. Itachi sets her cup in the sink and exits the room to go get dressed for training. The tension is thick in the room and you can feel Sasuke’s eyes on you.

“Sasuke? Is everything alright?” You break the silence, feeling a bit uncomfortable under her gaze.

“Just... don’t hurt her.” Sasuke says, turning so she’s looking out the window. “She cares about you a lot and I don’t want you to be her downfall.”

You feel your stomach do a flip at Sasuke’s words. You know she cares, you know that, but hearing it is a different story. There’s a part of you that wants to laugh at the fact that Itachi’s younger sister is the one being overprotective and not the other way around. But you know that it’s been only them for a while, ever since their parents passed. They look out for each other. 

“I understand, Sasuke. I would never hurt her.” You fiddle with your hands, finding it awkward to talk about your feelings for Itachi with someone who’s not her. “I care about her a lot too.” 

“Good.” Is all Sasuke says and it’s quiet again until Itachi comes back in the room fully dressed and ready to go.

“Sasuke, are you ready?” Itachi calls and Sasuke nods, standing from her place at the table.

Itachi comes over to kiss you gently on the lips before she heads out the door. Lingering only for a moment before a smile graces her features. “We’ll be back later.” 

You return the smile, pecking her lips once more before she walks out the door with Sasuke. There wasn’t a thing on this planet you’d trade for her or the life you had with her. It was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> um... i’m so in love fem!itachi... someone posted fanart of her in a discord server and i fell in love... if y’all want more fics of her (smut or fluff) lemme know hehe 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
